


【翻译】全数

by raojia



Series: 时峰而谷 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 佐久早对侑告白了。“热情”程度堪比宣告一场交通拥堵。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 时峰而谷 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936060
Kudos: 15





	【翻译】全数

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all that you were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610101) by [astroeulogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeulogy/pseuds/astroeulogy). 



佐久早对侑告白了。

“热情”程度堪比宣告一场交通拥堵。

“我喜欢你。”他说，宛如有人宣称天空是绿色的一样古怪而诡异。

侑目瞪口呆，随即飞快的瞥了他一眼，然后是两眼，三眼。

他一言未发，但佐久早也同样，而在他们的周围，他们的队友和以往训练后的样子并无二致：做做拉伸，闲聊几句，慢慢得挪去更衣室里。他们显然对这世界已而脱轨的真相一无所知，多幸福啊，侑羡慕的想到。

最终，是他先打破了寂静。

“哈哈。”他干笑了两声，希望自己没把内心的尴尬完全暴露出来，“你有时候真的很奇怪唉小臣，你怎么啦？”

但是佐久早没有笑。他没有笑，没有回答，更没有像侑期盼的一样走开。他就只是单纯的，看着侑看向他的样子，瞳孔幽深，嘴唇紧抿，难以解读。他看起来和平时一样，仍是那副‘我身在此，但非我所愿。’的不快模样。他看起来一点都不像一个刚刚告过白的人，尽管他的告白也只是给这场面增添了点儿超现实感。

侑动了动，作势要去拍他的肩膀，这是他顽固而惹人生厌的积习之一，他真情实感的花了几个月才迫使佐久早也习惯起来，他意图上手，而佐久早躲开，这就是这个动作的运行原理，也是 _他们_ 之间的运行原理。

然而这一回佐久早并没有动，他只是安静的站在原地，放任侑毫无阻碍的朝他伸手。

侑在最后一秒抽回了手。

“呃……”他勉强挤了个笑容出来，随后敷衍的挥手道，“回见了！”

他把把包甩到肩上，随即便朝着面前的双扇门猛冲过去，在这过程里他差点撞到佐久早的肩，但他只是太想摆脱这见鬼的一切了。再说，虽然相当，相当的接近，可他甚至没有真的在跑，谁他妈能为此骂他呢？

佐久早圣臣望着他的眼睛说出了 _‘我喜欢你。’_ ，激情如一盆家养绿植，怎么可能 _有人_ 知道如何应对这个？

直到他冲上大街，而慵懒的寒风搅乱坠到他脚边的雪花的时刻，他才意识到他双颊滚烫，双手汗湿。

*

在他回家的路上，佐久早那冷酷无情的声音始终萦绕在他的心头： _我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我喜欢你。_ 不论他在做什么，他的大脑都宛如叛徒般不断回溯着那个时刻与那个句子，从头到脚，他身体的每一寸都被浸淫在那句话当中，甚至连齿根都深受影响。这无数次的回想最终模糊了那段记忆的边缘，以至于他觉得那就像做梦一样。

 _我喜欢你_ ，佐久早说，眼神幽深，双肩笔挺，甚至侑的接近也未能让他动作。

 _我喜欢你_ ，佐久早说，语气却像是在阅读菜单或洗发水背后的说明。

 _我喜欢你_ ，佐久早说。

他对侑说。

那就是最奇怪也最不可思议的部分了。了解侑的人不会喜欢他，这简直就是一条铁则，当然，翔阳例外。*

*:'As a rule, people who actually know him don’t like Atsumu—Shouyou, of course, being the exception that proves the rule.'此句当中，'As a rule'为固定短语，一般译为‘通常’或‘一般来说’，但考虑到下半句中使用了rule一词（当然，翔阳是这条规则的例外）与前文达成呼应，因此进行了直译。

事实上，其他人的看法在侑的眼里无关紧要，憎恶与敬重他都适应良好，那正适合他，谢谢。他不需要为了善良而善良，也忍不了任何情感脆弱的家伙。

他过去得到的全部告白只分两种，要么是想给治却给错了的（这是驱使他们把头发染成不同颜色的最重要的原因），要么来自于场外那些仰慕他的遥远粉丝，永远只看见他最自在也最优秀的状态。他们会哭喊， _“我们爱你，阿侑！”_ 那声音甜美如同蜜糖，另他十分受用，对他的虚荣心来讲，再没有比那更好的食粮。

但佐久早的告白一点都不甜蜜，它甚至让他觉得那不 _真实_ 。

刷牙的时候，侑突然停下来捏了一把自己的屁股，他捏的很重，也因此痛的要命，猝不及防之下他不小心吞下了少许牙膏，随即被呛得猛咳起来，直咳到满嘴口水和牙膏泡沫，而又眼角含泪的程度才得以停下。在他自己的公寓里。

“ _婊子_ 养的。”他喘息着，瞪视着自己慌乱的倒影。

再晚些时候，侑躺在床上，瞪着天花板发呆，他不想闭眼，因为他很清楚闭眼之后他会看到什么：佐久早，发丝蜷曲，面色微红，表情却和平常别无二致。令他心烦意乱的正是这‘别无二致’。所以他相当， _相当_ 确信那一定是某种古怪的笑话尝试。

可是佐久早讲过笑话吗？或许他尝试过吧，但侑连一句他 _故意_ 搞笑的话都想不起。佐久早是那种率直而带刺的类型，好端端的都不太能容忍周围有人。觉得他会想讲笑话这个念头本身就是种笑话，但假如这 _是_ 个笑话呢？那么好吧，侑不觉得好笑。

他当然也没睡好觉。

为了入睡，他不得不停止在脑中勾勒那副画面，顺便驱走始终徘徊在耳畔的，那副独属于佐久早的愚蠢而平淡的腔调。但这显然没那么容易做到，所以，侑只能继续瞪着他的天花板，感到无可依凭，并毫不感激。

*

自那之后，什么都没有改变。

当然，侑的睡眠时间缩短了，可是他还很年轻，而且一般来讲都有充分休息，所以那暂时影响不了他。他的托球一如既往的完美无缺，更别说他们每天都在哄着翔阳再跳高点——光来会 _气死_ 的，而侑已经开始期待享受那种感觉了。

所以说，现实的一切一样都没有改变，变得只是侑的感觉，但是不知怎的，那影响了一切。

他只是有点太在意佐久早了。

他在球场上的位置，他日常对侑充满攻击性的托球投去的分析性的眼神，他那该死的，晃动着的 _卷发_ ——有关他的一切突然间都清晰得不可忽视，就好像一个高清版本的佐久早已经彻底取代了过去的那个。而现在这个高清版本的他甚至会害的侑在不碰球的时候都觉得手指抽搐，这 _没_ 影响到他的比赛状态实在堪称奇迹。

（可没准儿这只是他擅长排球的又一明证，而且坦白说那就是事实。毕竟，要是他在心烦意乱的时候都能配合好他那堆怪物队友，那他对排球的擅长程度绝对无法估量。）

但佐久早只是和往常一样扣下他的托球，并给它们施加那些可怕而美丽的旋转，就像他的告白给侑带来的东西一样。这周大部分的时间里侑的理智都被 _那场_ 告白绕得团团转——那个混蛋。

侑在彻底看清佐久早发际渗出的汗水之前移开了视线，然而不幸之处在于，他清楚这只会迅速的让这一切以他转而长久的望向佐久早右眉上方的小痣和下撇的唇角曲线告终。

这是相当漫长的一周。

他又朝佐久早托了一球，那人早就带着满满得偏见抬手了——球连上了，那一刹那的响声犹如枪炮，回荡在球场当中。这是完全不带旋转的一球，只有纯粹到不能再纯粹的力量。网那端的奥利弗冲上前打算接球，可球从他的小臂上弹了出去，落到了界外。

“扣得漂亮。”侑欢快的说道，笑意却未及眼底，尽管木兔和翔阳已经欢呼了起来，他却也不打算去拍佐久早的肩膀。

佐久早冷淡的目光转向他，握拳以示胜利，他的嘴角稍稍有些上翘。不知道何故，侑忽然觉得有些胸闷。

那个混蛋。

*

事实就是，佐久早 _的确_ 了解他。

他们当然算不上亲近，可他们已经认识快十年了，从高中开始，到佐久早上大学而侑成为职业选手的那年，再到他们成为队友已超一年的现在，佐久早近距离旁观侑爆炸崩溃的情况绝对不下四十次——其中三分之一都是他在朝电话那端的治大喊大叫，而黑狼的其他成员都在装没听见。

他知道侑对香蕉严重过敏，知道侑永远会对感冒小题大做，知道侑几乎每天晚上都要为他说过的所有不酷的事情焦虑不安，他听过——至少在他们擦肩的时候听过——侑慢跑时用的音乐列表，他见过侑仅仅因为听见‘蜘蛛’一词就被吓得面无人色的样子，他现场旁观过侑那些数量庞大到可怕的糟烂笑话。

所以，到底是为什么呢？

到底是什么驱使他对侑说出 _‘我喜欢你’_ ，就好像他正在背诵一条数学公式？消遣？好奇？恶意？

……真心？

现在的整个情况都对他的健康有损，它们害他乱成一团，满心都是各种最好别问出口也别被回答的‘ _假如_ ’和‘ _要是_ ’。当然，清楚这一点无法让这些‘假如’和‘要是’消失，但了解它们那完全无用的本质多少能让他轻松一点。既然他深知自己不会开口询问，那继续思考这些又能有什么好处呢？

但要是佐久早是认真的呢？

这对侑而言没有任何意义，而就只是一个先被说给他听后又被他一笑置之的短句，它合该成为一段记忆或一段被遗忘的记忆，他对佐久早的感情不负有任何责任，这点和他不想要佐久早对他的感情负有责任一样，要是佐久早想像现在这样对他示爱，他就应该清楚个中风险。

虽然说想象一个像佐久早圣臣那样浑身带刺的人会对他示爱本身就是个荒唐的笑话，而要是换到一个月前，侑也绝不会认为自己能浪漫至此。

可那时候佐久早还没有看着他说出那句 _我喜欢你_ ，他说的那样自然，就好像那是世上最简单的字句。自那以后，再没有能帮侑准备好去面对这些的存在，也没有能让侑理解这一切的东西。

总有一天他能平静的回想起这件事情，但是现在，侑只能放任自己投身更多古怪而焦躁的梦境，甚至忘却长夜将明。

*

“嘿，我想问你点事。”某天他终于开口，手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间。

“没有，你上次来的时候我什么都没拿你的。”治道，声音被电话线路扭曲得有些尖细。

侑顿了顿，眯起眼瞪着自家客厅的墙，“这个我们稍后再谈，”他尖锐的警告，“但是现在我必须知道，以前有没有人用那种像是，大概，我不确定，厌倦之类的口吻跟你告过白？”

治在电话那头安静了很长时间，以至于侑不得不开口嘘他， _“说点什么，混蛋！”_

“抱歉，”治道，听起来毫无诚意，“我就是有点震惊，怎么会有人喜欢 _你_ ？人喜欢你 _什么_ ？估计是被激将了吧。”

侑怒吼着挂了电话。

然而他思考的越久，这个解释听起来就越有道理，他不喜欢这个。

*

“嘿，你还好吗？”翔阳在他们去练习的路上问道，那是一个下着蒙蒙细雨的周四清晨。他穿着他众多蹦蹦球运动衫中的一件，扣着帽子，缩手缩脚的抵御空气中刺骨的寒意，但他还是一如既往的精神抖擞。

侑思考了一下，他想告诉翔阳 _小臣一个月前和他说了我喜欢你，但他说这话的口气实在太奇怪了，再加上自那以后根本什么都没变过，所以他觉得他那么做只是为了搅乱他，而那确实有点成效。_

他还想告诉翔阳， _他现在因为小臣的告白而无法把目光从他的身上移开，而那有点吓到他了。_

事实上，他体内最离经叛道的那小部分甚至想要质问说 _人怎么能把自己对别人的喜欢给说出来？！_

以上发言都只存在于他的脑海。

“我为什么要不好呢？”他轻笑着反问道。

翔阳指指他的脸，这动作让他有点想玩笑式的去咬他的指尖。“你都出眼袋了。”翔阳告诉他。

尽管心理上知道翔阳只是陈述事实，侑还是觉得自己仿佛受到了物理攻击，他的虚荣心被稳准狠的伤害到了。他把手放到胸前，压抑的叹了声，朝天翻了个白眼。

翔阳赶忙追上来，差点没摔在他的屁股上，他匆匆补充道，“我就是想说你得好好休息！那很重要！”

侑的唇边藏着一句刻薄而令人讨厌的话，他想说他们之间因为曾因身体不适而中途退赛的人只有 _一个_ 而且不是 _他_ 。如果那不是翔阳，他绝对就那么说了，但翔阳不是其他人，所以他闭嘴了

“我知道，我知道。”他最终道，把手伸进翔阳的帽子里去揉他的头发，翔阳挣扎着叫了起来，但侑却笑的很开心，“我会记住的，谢了，翔阳君。”

“哈啊。”翔阳咕哝着，试图把自己的头发给哄服帖。

体育馆内正有人在大喊 _嘿，嘿，嘿！_

他们一起朝那个方向望去，翔阳跑了起来，几乎没再多给侑一个眼神，他急着去看木兔到底是被什么挑起来的，一如既往。

侑没过多久就被落下了，但没准这正是他期望的：木兔和佐久早正在和他们的替补二传练习扣杀，这是个好习惯，而且这给了他一个难得的，能在场外公正而批判的观察他攻手的机会。

只要他看向佐久早的时候，他的脑子不再循环播放那句 _‘我喜欢你’_ 的话。他的记忆清晰无比，所以这句子就如同它刚被说出来的那天一样清楚而令人恼怒。佐久早扣出了一记精妙的球，旋转角度刻薄到足以让侑微笑，有鉴于他现在的心情相当阴郁，所以那的确是记十分漂亮的扣杀。

“那可真讨厌，”明暗说道，突然站到了侑的身边，他脸上孩子气的笑容警示着如果你小瞧他的话 _他也_ 一样讨厌，“光是想象去接那球都让我觉得受伤。”

“没错，我超级理解。”侑回答。

*

那天晚上他做梦了，一如过去六周的每个晚上。

在他的梦里，佐久早的卷发躺上了侑挺括的白色枕套，而视线低垂下来，以至于他纤长的睫毛看上去犹如他苍白的脸颊上的两片浓黑污迹。在他的梦里，侑就趴在佐久早的小腹之上，彼此只有几英寸之遥，侑的一只手放在他的胸骨上边，另一只则正朝着佐久早摊开，露出他的手掌。在他的梦里，佐久早将他的指尖贴上侑的手掌，用一种朗读字典的口吻对他说 _我喜欢你_ 。在他的梦里，侑也说了同样的话。

清晨降临的时候，他依然记得。

*

这个梦和佐久早的告白一样粘上了他，它的爪牙深深的插入了他体内最柔嫩的地方，并且拒绝离去。这种重复的想象实在伤人的厉害：一个温和的，睡得有些凌乱而又无比 _接近_ 的佐久早，一个声音里缺乏可以辨明的感情的佐久早，一个指尖紧贴着他的手掌佐久早。那是梦，不会给他带来任何真正的，物理意义上的感觉，但是那种被佐久早心甘情愿触碰的想法几乎害得他想要的发疯。

那就是这一切里最糟的部分了：他想要。

这种欲望径自从他的梦中出现，并迫使侑在醒着的时候也意识到它，现在，看向佐久早的感觉已经和过去截然不同，那让他 _觉得_ 下腹坠坠面红耳赤，并且，有史以来第一次的，让他在练习中手笨足拙。

他的意思是他 _从没_ 像现在这样频繁的把事情搞砸，他的确喜欢尝试那些还没完全磨合好的冒险战术，但那也也只是进化的必要进程，但是这些天里侑甚至没在尝试 _新的_ 东西，他只是拼了命的想要摆脱他脑子里的那些垃圾，但是并未成功。

现在这个该死版本的他当然还是强过任何平均水准的二传，优秀到足够让旁人闭嘴，但是 _他_ 注意到了，而那才是重中之重。 _他_ 清楚他的思绪会在比赛中途飘往何处，而那简直丢脸死了。

而且，直到木兔笑着说出那句，“嘿，也给我们其他人留一两个托球嘛～”的时候，他才意识到他的痴迷已经影响到了他作为二传手的职能。

“就是！我也想飞！”翔阳撅嘴，有点不快的样子，而侑已经反常的尴尬到能感觉到自己的脸快烧起来的程度了。再过不久，他肯定就红到耳朵冒烟的程度了。*

*:In no time flat he's probably so red his ears could whistle like a tea kettle. 

“抱歉，抱歉！”他别扭的笑到，“我猜我是被臣君诡异的手腕催眠了！”

幸好，他们看起来信了这个借口。

他小心翼翼的避开了佐久早的目光，却又觉得他能感觉到它们依然逗留在他的身上。这个想法令他颤抖了一下。

 _我喜欢你_ ，他想象着说这句子，并不知道如果他说出它会有什么感觉，但他清楚他并不急于知晓。

*

他浑身 _燥热_ 的醒来，梦见吸吮佐久早的手指。

*

这不能再继续下去了，这份迷恋会毁掉他作为排球选手的职业生涯，接着再害他英年早逝，然后他就不能再怼着治的脸说‘我这辈子就是比你幸福！’，而如果他不能在生命终结的时候赢过治的话，一切又还有什么意义呢？！

总得做出让步的，就好像佐久早告白的那天一样，侑清楚自己会是先溃败的那个。

他在脑海里计划了他们的互动，一节扣着一节，而在他的想象里，当他开始这场谈话之后，他全程都会和佐久早一样冷静自得。思考这些花了他几天功夫，他要决定时间和地点，不过，他 _清楚的_ 知道他到底想说什么。

‘ _所以，到底是谁激将你跟我说你喜欢我的？我真的超想知道的你明白，别再让我纠结这个了，不然我会发疯的！_ ’

这句谎话与真相无比接近，而且他确信他不会暴露自己的内心，这很完美，他百分百肯定自己能行，而在那之后，他很快就能重新控制住自己的生活了。再然后，这场磨难就只会变做某些遥远的记忆了。

但是，当然，事情没按他想的来。

实际上，真实情况是这样的：

他们客场对阵东日本造纸，并且赢得相当彻底，这使得侑的情绪直接达到了他这几周来都没能碰到的巅峰。但是，当他们开始逐一在网下握手并准备离场的时候，佐久在却为了和古森说点什么而多留了一会，古森笑了，他朝佐久早伸手，而佐久早，几乎是毫不犹豫的握了。

侑贪恋的看着佐久早唇角上扬，仿佛天生紧缩的眉头也跟着舒展开来，但与此同时他也感觉到了某种情绪，就好像他的体内有一场名为崩溃的风暴正在酝酿。

 _不，不，不，不，不，_ 他暴怒的想到，却又觉得徒劳而无助。

他在其他队员之前跺着脚进了更衣室，砰的一声把他的那扇柜门摔开，它直接撞到了毗邻的那扇上，他拽出自己所有的东西，随即重重的把它扣上。他没办法快速的剥掉自己汗湿的衣物，也没办法停止幻视佐久早握着古森的手时的 _表情_ ，嫉妒才把侑折磨的精疲力尽，毫无用处的狂怒就又将他填满。

佐久早怎么 _敢_ 在用那种语气和侑告白之后让其他人得到他的微笑？到底是哪种人才会到处说着 _我喜欢你_ 然后害得无辜的人为此遭难？侑他到底该死的干了什么事儿才要受此磨难？这点尤其重要，因为他很肯定他绝对没有要求过这个！

当他擦干身上的汗水并换上干净衣服的时候，他只觉得他周围的一切都已被白噪吞没。等他回到家，离这远远的之后他立刻就要洗澡，他要在花洒底下站到他真的把自己从这几周里所有的 _蠢_ 事里骂醒的时刻。

他的手指在抖，他的大脑在 _疯_ ，而他的心，一直在痛。

更衣室的门开了，而佐久早走了进来，身旁跟着一个正草草的在写字板上涂着笔记，并时不时对自己点点头的理疗师。佐久早的右手腕上有个支架，这意味着一场真实存在或妄想出来的扭伤，不管哪种都很常见，毕竟他可是那个拥有超灵活的手腕并一直对它们抱有过度担忧的佐久早。但不管怎样，这一幕都让侑觉得有点恶心。

理疗师转而去和犬鸣谈话，他早些时候做了个漂亮而残酷的飞身接球，现在则很可能会因此挨训。佐久早本打算直奔自己的储物柜而去，但他在半道上对上了侑的视线。整个心跳的过程里，谁都没有移开眼睛。

这是他们数月以来最久的一次对视，而侑在能好好思考之前，就已经动上了手。

他揪着佐久早汗湿的球衣，重重得把人掼到了储物柜上，但紧跟着他就抱住了自己的胳膊肘，好让两人保持有一臂的距离。室内的空气就这样被抽干了，他们周围的所有人都静了下来。当然，侑之前根本没把他们的声音听进去，但这种突然的沉默还是太明显了。他蜷起肩膀，垂下头颅，他的脸现在又烧起来了，绝对的又红又热，令人厌烦。

“你为什么要那么说？！”他坚决的问道，声音嘶哑。

佐久早没说话，但却也没试图甩开侑的掌控。

“ _为什么_ ？”侑冲着地板喊道。

他紧闭双眼，就好像那能阻止现在正真实发生的一切。

但是没人说话。

他现在挫败的厉害，他可以哭，尽管他没有但是他 _本可以_ 哭。他仿佛能听见治在他的耳畔道，“ _怎么会有人喜欢你？_ ”。而更糟的一点在于，他根本没办法为这话指责治，他痛恨这点却无能为力，他二十三岁，正在因为他喜欢的男孩不喜欢他而大发雷霆，尽管两个月前他说过他喜欢。

他的手指紧紧的攥着佐久早的球衣，甩着手腕狠狠的晃了他两下。

“回答我。”他乞求着，终于没再吼出来了，可声线却依然嘶哑。

他不敢看佐久早的脸，现在他不想看到佐久早的回望他的神情，不管那到底意味着什么。他判断不出到底哪种更糟：审视，厌恶，又或无动于衷。

有人清了清嗓子，但被其他人严厉的嘘止。

“因为那是真的。”佐久早平淡的说道，还是那种困扰了侑整整两个月的单调口吻。

侑试着去理解这个场面，但他失败了，他又晃了晃佐久早，但这次的力道要轻微很多，他觉得胸口发闷，心脏更像是要从嗓子眼里蹦出来一样， _他身上到底发生了什么_ 。

“你，”他张嘴又停住，不知道接下来该说些什么。

他舔了舔唇，终于抬起了头，他发现佐久早正凝望看他，而且， _哦_ ，他现在的眉头和嘴角那种和冷笑相去甚远的，古怪的向上弯曲的弧度看起来真是新奇又可怕。这就是佐久早被喜欢的人触碰的时候会有的表情嘛？侑觉得自己不得不笑，所以他笑了，是明快少见的那种。

“你真的 _太奇怪_ 了，小臣，”他抱怨着，在指关节开始抽筋之前松开了捏着佐久早球衣的拳头。

“ _我很_ 奇怪？”佐久早说，顺便比了个古怪的手势，就好像要暗示现在整个房间里的人都在盯着他俩一样。

“我要说的都说了。”侑坚持道，转身要走。

但是在他走远之前，佐久早用手指碰了下他手臂背面，他停下了。

侑觉得自己的整个身体都缩小成了那个触点，他看向佐久早，只觉得自己浑身赤裸，佐久早只用了一个触碰就剥光了他。

佐久早开口道，“我没有期待过，”他听起来像在评论天气，紧跟着他停下来思考了一下，他移开望着侑的视线做了个吞咽的动作，下颚的肌肉因此紧绷。

而侑，正看的目不转睛，他意识到他想要这种画面一而再，再而三的发生，还想要自己每次都是引发这种的画面的原因。

“你什么都不用做，我说了，就完了。”

这可能是侑有生以来听过最蠢的事情了，这种话说了 _根本_ 就不算完，而且就是因为佐久早说了这种话才 _导致_ 了这一团乱，只要佐久早换种想法，他也早就不用陷在这场困境了。

“可要是我想呢？”他的嘴又一次快过了他的大脑，斩断了他临阵逃跑的退路，“就，做点什么，我是说。”

有人在 _啊_ ，但再次被其他人严厉的嘘止。

这里现在有着他们的整只球队，不少于两位的医生以及三位教练，但如果侑要尝试的话，他根本就不在乎这个。

佐久早看起来也不怎么在乎，而侑为此已经困扰了好几个星期，但是现在这一幕看起来该死的迷人，以至于他根本没有多余的心思拿来愤恨。那实际上也是种方式诡异的平静。

他望着佐久早，而佐久早也望着他，他的卷发有些凌乱，他的皮肤因汗水洇湿，他才被侑松开的球衣领口有些起皱，他的表情比方才稳固了少许，所以现在他镇定自若的目光没有泄漏出任何情绪。

“那就做啊。”佐久早道，就好像那是天底下最显而易见的事似的，就好像侑连把这句话问出口都是蠢事。

侑抬起头思考着这个问题，他现在有半打事情 _能_ 做，但他现在最想要的就是让佐久早吃点苦，或者说，让他尝尝自食其果的滋味。他想送他几个辗转反侧难以成眠的夜晚然后看看那对他会有什么影响，也看看他那漂亮的锐气会不会也像侑的一样被磨去少许。他当然不会拖的太久，但既然现在就要尘埃落定，那他觉得应该得到自己的乐趣。

 _因为那是真的_ ，佐久早说，这句话仿佛解开了侑心中沉重的枷锁——但这个过程没准儿也有把他变得有点点糟糕。但是没关系。佐久早了解他，知道他时不时的就是很糟，但他显然还是喜欢他。

“也许我会吧。”侑说，他根本没办法遏止或控制自己情不自禁的微笑。

这一回，他依然把包甩到了肩上，十分自在的离开了。

*

当天晚上，侑独自一人呆在房间，瞪着天花板试图讲出那个句子——只是为了体验那到底是什么感觉。他磕磕绊绊的说完了那三个词，只觉得面红耳赤又愚蠢透顶，仍然 _想不通_ 佐久早到底怎么能做得到。他到底是怎样把告白说的像一只嘀嗒作响的时钟那样“富有激情”的？这个谜题害侑熬了不知多少夜，并且很可能无法被他快速而轻松的抛开。

但是说到底，他究竟是 _怎么_ 做到的并不重要，只要那是真的，就好。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：本篇最初发表于推特，只是单纯的，激情上头的产物，但是，为了增加ao3上佐久侑的tag总量，我删掉了推特上的初版，并将它改成了一篇正式的文章。假如想和我聊聊这两个傻瓜的话随时欢迎！我的推特ID是 [@bratsumu ](https://twitter.com/bratsumu)!
> 
>  **4月13日新增** :来看kali[（@bizzarbanana）](https://twitter.com/bizzarbanana)画的[@bratsumu ](https://twitter.com/bizzarbanana/status/1246137922333691904?s=20)超棒配图！


End file.
